


I'm a Dealer of Simple Choices

by bottombitch



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Mind Control, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Having attained ultimate power and controlled the minds of everyone who could wish to challenge him, Maxwell enjoys the spoils of victory. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Triss Merigold/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	I'm a Dealer of Simple Choices

The rules of a world where fate had been dictated by powerful warriors and mages had long since passed. A mage by the name of Maxwell had exploited a very turbulent era to attain ultimate power, to place himself akin to a God amongst the mortals he had once stood alongside, whether willingly or otherwise, but it was hard to feel any hatred towards the ones he had once envied for their ability to settle in place because he had attained his goals. He didn't need to try to settle any longer.

"Triss," his voice spoke, firm enough to pull the mage out of her thoughts. She shook her head and looked at him.

"Yes, my king?" she asked, her voice taking the submissive tone that it had become accustomed to over the last few months.

"Please, we're alone now," he replied, not specifying that his use of the word 'we're' included the girl currently on her knees between his legs, her lips slurping and smacking as she sucked his cock, but that seemed to go without saying. "You can call me by my name. Please, join us." 

Leaning back in his chair, he gave the girl sucking his cock more room to work with. Yennefer, once a great mage in her own right, had taken to more pressing duties the moment that he had asked her to get down onto his knees, and neither she nor Triss saw anything wrong with that. It was only Maxwell that could recognise how odd of a decision that would be, were it not for the fact that it was a result of his own machinations, a version of mind control that was entirely experimental but had been working pretty well so far. It was this same mind control that had allowed him to take what he perceived to be his rightful place atop the social hierarchy.

His hand settled inside Yennefer's hair, and as he let his head settle back against the chair's frame, she pulled back all the way to the tip of his cock, looking up at him for approval as she pressed a series of kisses against the head. The little grunts and sighs of pleasure that he gave were proof enough that she was doing a good job, but she wanted to watch him as she worked him over.

Triss watched them for a moment, and then she did as he had told her to do, crossing the distance between them as her hands moved to her clothes and she began to disrobe. Her dress came off by the time she reached him. As it dropped to the floor, Maxwell reached one of his hands over to take a firm grasp of her behind, obstructed only slightly by the fabric of her underwear, but he didn't seem to mind that. Even still, her hands rose to her chest and she began to remove her bra, while Yennefer dived down onto his cock again, eager lips wrapping tightly around the shaft, so much so that none of the precum that his member eagerly spurted into her mouth could escape.

As far as she was concerned, Yennefer was serving her king. He wanted a blowjob, and she was giving that blowjob to him. It needn't be any more complicated than that. On some level, she knew how weird it was to be servicing him so completely despite the lack of any romantic tension between them, but that thought didn't get very far before it was snuffed out in favour of her bobbing her head thoughtlessly up and down his member, sucking him hard and fast while Triss finished removing her clothes, leaving the two of them naked.

Maxwell let out a grunt and bucked his hips up against Yennefer's eager lips, and he made sure to take another firm handful of Triss' behind as he came, the softness of the flesh he was groping only adding to the pleasure he felt as he emptied his balls into Yennefer's mouth. She ended up with a mouth full of his cum, and pulled back, keeping her lips wrapped firmly around his member until she pulled back from him, with Triss reaching down to run a finger over the head of his member and catch what little cum had been left over after Yennefer pulled back.

The raven-haired sorceress looked up at him for a moment, and there seemed to be a level of conflict in her expression. On some level, she must have known that what she was doing was wrong, that she shouldn't have been so eager to suck his cock and swallow his cum. As he gazed back into her eyes, he wondered for a moment whether he was seeing that resistance, but a moment later she swallowed down his seed, her throat working with a heavy gulp to dump everything that he had pumped into her mouth straight down into her stomach.

Panting for breath after she was done swallowing it down, Yennefer moved up to her feet, with Triss moving alongside her, an arm moving around the other woman as the two of them stood nude before their king. Maxwell couldn't help but smirk as he looked them over. The truth was that he had grown a little bored with ultimate power, even if he thought that it was his right. As he looked at them, able to see the proof of his spells first hand, he felt a desire to push them as hard as possible, to see whether he could pull them from the trance that had become their lives, even if only for a brief moment. 

For the moment, at least, it seemed as if that wouldn't happen, so he soon moved up onto his feet with them and glanced over towards the bed. "Girls, I want you on the bed. I want your asses." The two of them didn't even hesitate to walk over towards the bed, in fact, it was only once they were on it and Yennefer realised that, as she looked back, his eyes were on her, looking her over as if she were a piece of meat, that any hesitation began to show itself, but both she and Triss still settled on all fours on the bed, their fat behinds facing Maxwell as he approached, looking them over.

Given the chance to choose between the two of them, he knew immediately who he wanted to go for. He had gotten a taste of Triss' behind earlier on when he had been groping her, but now he wanted to go for a proper taste. He settled behind Triss, then let his hands move down to settle upon the large rump. Her skin was soft and smooth, not a blemish to be found upon the entire thing. Up front, Triss leaned into his touch with a soft sigh, and then she cast Yennefer a glance with a smirk attached to it, silently smug that she had been chosen. Yennefer stared back at her, then rolled her eyes with a soft huff, a feeling somewhere inside her wondering whether she should feel jealous, whether those hands would feel wonderful on her own behind.

Maxwell's decision hadn't been easy. The two of them were beautiful in their own right, and the asses they carried around were every bit as beautiful as the women they were attached to, though Triss' had something about it that Yennefer couldn't quite emulate. In a word, that emulation was the problem. Triss' had little imperfections in its shape, in the way that the large behind met her thighs, things that wouldn't ordinarily be recognised as important but could be pointed out when compared to something that was merely attempting to emulate perfection. And Yennefer's ass was perfect, to be sure. Even if Triss had been his choice, Maxwell couldn't wait to lay his hands upon that one later on.

He was about to lean forward, about to close the distance between his eager mouth and Triss' asshole, twitching slightly as it awaited him, when he suddenly paused, then glanced over towards Yennefer. Suddenly, he had an idea. Sitting up again as a smirk tugged at his lips, he reached over to give Yennefer's ass a pat, though it felt more like a spank to the sorceress. "I think I'd rather see you play with Triss today. Why don't you take my place?" It had been a question, but Yennefer knew that she didn't have a choice in the matter, and even if she had been able to fool herself that she did, his clarification came a moment later. "Come here," he told her, prompting Yennefer to shift back on the bed and take her place behind Triss.

To be behind the butt of another woman felt weird, but not wrong. Yennefer looked the ass over, laid her hands upon it and gave it soft squeezes as she looked back at Maxwell to figure out exactly what it was that she was supposed to do. At first, he merely raised his eyebrow at her. "Aren't you going to get started?" he asked, before reaching down. Before Yennefer, he let two fingers slide alongside Triss' asshole, where he used them to spread her open, the twitching hole winking even faster when exposed the way that his fingers exposed it. Yennefer looked up at Maxwell briefly, as if silently asking whether he actually expected her to lick Triss' ass, and then as she began to close the distance between them, she wrinkled her nose.

There was something about the scent of Triss' ass that she found alluring. She couldn't quite place it. It wasn't a nice smell, not really, but all the same, she found herself drawn to it. It was definitely the asshole itself, too, because as she drew nearer and nearer to it, she found herself overcome with arousal, the scent growing stronger. Triss looked back at her with a smirk, then watched as Yennefer reached her own hands up to spread Triss' ass wide, prompting Maxwell to pull his own hands back and merely watch the sorceress at work.

The sight before Yennefer as she approached was one that she didn't want to admit that she liked. Triss' asshole, no longer held apart by Maxwell's fingers, looked smooth, pristine, puckered and tight, eager for a tongue to press up against it, but Yennefer had other plans first, not that there was much planning involved. When she pressed her face against Triss' ass a moment later, it was on a whim, following desires that she hadn't even known that she'd had moments earlier.

She pressed her nose right up against the puckered hole, and then with the nose itself almost pushing inside, she drank deep the scent of Yennefer's ass. Deep sniff after deep sniff, each one a little more embarrassing for the sorceress than the last. Triss let out a soft sigh of pleasure, her hands gripping the bedsheet beneath her. "It's funny, Yen, I had no idea that you found my scent so alluring," Triss muttered, smirking back towards Yennefer as she wiggled her butt against the other woman's face. The gaze that Yennefer looked back at her with didn't look very amused, but it didn't look much of anything, entirely unfocused and overcome with arousal.

Maxwell smirked as his hand came down to rest against the back of Yennefer's head, giving it an affectionate pat that lasted about as long as it needed to in order to get his point across. "It's a lovely scent, Triss. Yennefer is simply doing what comes naturally to her." He was trying to push Yennefer's buttons, to get under her skin and pull the restraint down from the depths it had been forced to, but all he got in response was Yennefer closing her eyes as she gave the asshole before her one last, long, deep sniff before pulling back.

She wasn't done, though. Leaning forward again, she latched her lips onto the asshole in front of her and gave it a hard suck. Triss suddenly moaned out, her hands scrambling to find more secure placement while Yennefer continued to suck, and when she was done sucking she slipped her tongue out to lap across the hole instead, doing so with such speed that Triss almost collapsed against the bed, something which brought a chuckle from Maxwell. Yennefer kept her hands at the sides of Triss' ass, spreading her as far apart as she could before slipping her tongue free from her mouth and making it was rigid as she could, only to forcefully plunge her tongue into the tight asshole over and over and over again, each one pulling even more pleasured noises from Triss.

When Yennefer did finally pull back a few moments later, she spat onto the tight hole in front of her, confusing Triss for a moment until she felt two fingers pressing up against the entrance. Despite having a tongue inside her a few moments earlier, actual penetration felt odd, but not bad. Triss rolled back against the fingers, all the same, eagerly moaning and whining as she did, with Yennefer pushing them as deep inside the tight hole as she could, spreading them out and twisting them around one another, with a pace slow enough to hopefully not hurt the other woman too much.

As Yennefer's speed increased, Maxwell began to grow tired with simply watching. He slipped down alongside Yennefer and then spoke directly into her ear: "When I cum inside her asshole, you're going to eat it, right?" he asked, prompting Yennefer to raise an eyebrow at him as she continued to finger Triss. It was obvious that there were cogs turning inside her head, that on some level she knew that what she was being asked to do was wrong, but it made the most sense to her to simply nod her head, and so eventually, that's exactly what she did. With a smile, Maxwell reached over to pull her hand back, and then he guided Yennefer over a little so that he could take his place behind Triss.

When Triss realised that he had moved behind her, she eagerly rolled her hips back against him, prompting him to reach forward and give her ass a squeeze with a grin. Whereas Yennefer seemed almost on the edge of slipping out of her mind control at any given moment, Triss had fit nicely into her place as an eager, submissive set of holes for Maxwell to have his way with. After wrapping a hand around his mast, he pressed the head up against her asshole. Yennefer looked on from the side as he pressed himself into her fellow sorceress. He did so seemingly without concern for whether he hurt her in the process, but for her part, Triss merely pushed back against him, eager to get as much of his cock into her ass as she could as quickly as possible.

It was odd, seeing someone so eager to take an entire cock inside their ass, Yennefer thought. Such an unusual place to find so much pleasure in, and as she watched the thick shaft sink all the way to the base inside Triss' behind, Yennefer wondered how long it would be until she was similarly stuffed. On some level, she had already accepted that she would be, it was simply a matter of when.

Maxwell moved his hands to settle them on either side of Triss' hips, and after pulling his cock most of the way out of her again he settled into a slow rhythm. It was obvious from the little pleasured sighs that she gave that she loved having him inside her, but he wanted to test her limits, to see how much she could handle before she started to crumble under the pressure. After finding an angle that he was comfortable with, he settled into a slow rhythm, sliding in deep with each thrust while the thrusts themselves stayed rather tame, but they didn't stay that way for long.

Pretty soon, he began putting more power behind his thrusts, forcing his entire shaft into her in one swift motion while his hips slapped against her behind and Triss looked back at him with an expression somewhere between excitement and shock. Her mouth held open, but the more he moved, the more he fucked her, the more her eyes rolled back. She was loving it. Once she came to terms with his rhythm, she even began to return the thrusts back, slamming herself onto his cock over and over again while Maxwell made sure to put on the best show he could for Yennefer—after all, she would be in Triss' position sooner or later.

"Are you ready for me to cum inside you?" he asked Triss, to which he received a firm, immediate nod in response.

"Yes, yes. Please. I'm ready for it," she assured him, laying her head flat against the pillow while she thrust herself back against him over and over again. Even as his speed picked up, even as he tore into her with all the power that he could muster, Triss returned the motions in kind, and she didn't even seem to struggle to do so. Yennefer didn't understand it, but it turned her on. Finally, Maxwell gave his final thrust. He buried himself to the balls inside Triss and then emptied them inside her, grunting his way through a climax that lasted for almost a minute while Triss knelt there, her eyes rolling back into her head once more while a lengthy moan left her lips, his name no doubt held somewhere within the otherwise unintelligible mess of pleasured noises.

When he pulled out, he did so slowly, and against her own desire Yennefer leaned over curiously to see what it looked like as he did. He had fucked Triss raw, the ridge of her asshole, once pretty and untouched, now red and sore, but Triss seemed all the happier for it. She lifted her head and let out a pleasured huff, her thighs slick with her own juices, and then she reached back to spread her own asshole open. "You wanted Yennefer to eat the cum from here, right?" she asked, spreading the hole open enough for the cum inside to be visible.

"Yes," Maxwell replied, moving over towards the edge of the bed, "but I want you to squat over her as you do it, with Yennefer on her back." He looked to Yennefer next, and it took her a moment to realise that he intended for her to move now, but when it clicked she was quick to do so, laying down on her back alongside Triss while the other sorceress moved above her, looking down at the other's face with a smirk that left Yennefer a little unsettled.

All the same, when that hole she had been so obsessed with earlier moved above her face, Yennefer didn't even try to resist leaning up to have a taste of it. She wrapped her arms around Triss' hips and buried her face against the woman's crotch, licking all the way down to her asshole where she began to lick and suck at it as she had beforehand. Maxwell made sure to get a front-row seat to the action, then furrowed his brow after a moment. "Wait, no, pull back a little, Yennefer," he insisted, prompting the raven-haired woman to do exactly that, even if she didn't really want to. She was confused at first, but she kept her mouth wide open, and a moment later, when his cum began to run out of Triss' ass and flow directly down into Yennefer's mouth in thick globs. 

All the same, Yennefer was eager to swallow all of them down, doing so without hesitation. Such a lewd sight couldn't go without appreciation, so Maxwell began slowly stroking himself to the sight, long enough to work himself up to an erection again, because he knew exactly where his cock was going next as he looked down upon the two of them, between Yennefer's legs where there was a hole yet unclaimed by him just waiting to get fucked raw the same way that Triss' had been.

Suddenly, his hands came to rest at the outside of Yennefer's thighs, and then he lifted them further up to grab her by the hips. He pulled her down towards the edge of the bed, surprising her at first, and she still had some of his cum on her lips when he first settled her beneath him. His hands ran along her legs, and he began to push them back, and by the time Yennefer realised what was happening he had already pushed her legs all the way against her chest and he was on top of her, his cock pressing up against the entrance to her ass.

The look on her face made it obvious just how conflicted she was, but she did want to experience the same pleasure that Triss had gotten to experience earlier on, even if she didn't say as much. Triss, meanwhile, shifted over towards the edge of the bed and slipped off from it, settling on her knees on the floor nearby to watch as Yennefer was taken in a position far rougher than the one she had been. She was already excited before the two of them had even started, but she kept a close eye on them, watching Maxwell reach down to align himself properly and then slam inside, pushing his cock all the way to the base inside her before Yennefer could so much as react.

Yennefer threw her head back against the pillow, a sharp gasp leaving her lips, but Maxwell had started as he meant to go on. His arms wrapped firmly around her, and then he followed up the first deep thrust with a second, pushing all the way into Yennefer while all she could do was moan out with need. Such a sudden insertion had her reeling, but it felt good, and if she had been able to form words then she might have even admitted that, but words were beyond her. She accepted the fat length into her over and over again, no matter how weird of a feeling it was. The way he laid atop her, almost as if he was trying to mate with her, and yet it was her asshole that he was fucking, so roughly and without regard for whether she was in pain or not.

There was pain, to be sure, but pain hidden within the pleasure and each thrust that he gave pulled her closer and closer towards an orgasm that she knew she had no means of escaping. Skin slapped against skin with loud noises, and as Yennefer was taken she thought back to what Triss had been like when she had been getting fucked, so eager and ready to take that entire shaft inside of her. Suddenly, it seemed all the more impressive that Triss had been able to hold up such enthusiasm with a cock like that stuffed inside her.

"How does it feel to be taken like this?" Maxwell asked Yennefer as he had his way with her, hoping optimistically that she would actually be able to provide him with a verbal response. He didn't let up on his rough rhythm as he spoke to her, each deep slam into her ending with his balls slapping against her ass and a moan being pulled from her throat.

"I-It's amazing," Yennefer moaned, managing the words but little more than that. Her gaze faltered for a moment, and then she looked up at him. Even trapped beneath him, being used so roughly that she could feel her lower body beginning to go numb, she still found him attractive in ways that she didn't quite understand. It was only as he began to pick up the pace that Yennefer realised that his cock hadn't even been cleaned since it had been inside of Triss. For some reason, the thought of being fucked with the same cock that she had been fucked with, with the presence of Triss' ass still staining his cock, turned her on even further, or perhaps she had simply slipped so far into her depravity that she was having trouble thinking of anything in a light other than deep arousal.

It was as she neared her orgasm, as she could feel it building, that her mind returned once again to the questions she had been asking herself earlier. How much of what was happening was normal? How much of simply shouldn't be? Looking up at Maxwell, she knew that something was off, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. As Yennefer's orgasm hit, she let herself forget that anything was wrong, pushing the feeling off to the side in favour of a pleasure so intense that her pussy gushed against her stomach and thighs. The feeling of her tight asshole spasming around him was enough to push Maxwell over the edge, too, and with one last, deep thrust inside her, he blew his load.

Each pump of cum felt intense, the feeling rippling through her as Yennefer's orgasm lasted longer than any that she had ever felt before. Her eyes rolled back, moans left her lips, and Triss watched on eagerly as Maxwell emptied his balls into Yennefer much the same way he had her, if only because she knew what was coming next. He made sure to stay balls deep inside until he had nothing left to give, and then he withdrew slowly. Yennefer was given the chance to appreciate the fullness, and when he finally slipped out with a pop, a part of her felt empty.

Triss didn't need to be told what to do next. As soon as Maxwell moved out of the way, she moved over towards the edge of the bed and immediately latched her lips onto Yen's poor, abused asshole. She pulled a moan from the other woman as she did, with Yen looking down the length of her own body to look Triss in the eye. She didn't even question the feeling, she simply enjoyed it, her eyes glazing over with arousal once again as she reached down to slip a hand into that red hair and began to grind her asshole against those eager lips. "That's it, eat all of it," Yennefer moaned, the taste of cum that she had eaten earlier still fresh on her tongue.

When the first taste of cum hit Triss' tongue, she became unstoppable. Her hands reached up to eagerly spread Yennefer open further, and she lapped up every bit of cum that she could, then kept going in the hopes that more would come, and for a long time, it did. Each time her mouth was filled with cum, she eagerly swallowed it down and then moved in for more, her tongue thrusting deep inside while Yennefer laid there, experiencing pleasures that she had never felt before.

Yennefer tried to pull away sometimes on reflex, whenever Triss got so into what she was doing that she began to suck hard on the asshole in front of her, overstimulating Yennefer to the point of needing to pull away, but Triss never let her. She wrapped her arms tightly around Yennefer's waist and held her in place, sucking and slurping all she could, pulling the cum closer to the rim so that she could slip her tongue inside and swallow it down along with the rest. Somehow, despite being on both sides of the exchange at one point that evening, Triss came out of both looking like the more depraved of the two, but she didn't mind that. If the expression on her face said anything, it was that she was truly enjoying herself. As he watched on, Maxwell couldn't help but feel as if he had done her a favour, giving her an outlet for her truly lewd desires. Yennefer, on the other hand, obviously had some reservations about the things that she was being forced to do, but the fact that she was doing them anyway turned Maxwell on beyond belief, and if he hadn't already blown three loads that evening then he might have tried for another round.

Even once there was no cum left for her to eat, Triss kept running her tongue wildly against Yennefer's asshole, enjoying the tastes and the scents and the feeling of such a tight hole clamping down around her tongue each time Yennefer lost control of herself and slipped into pleasure once more. When her second orgasm came, it came hard; she thrust madly against Triss' face, making a mess of it in the process but unable to spare a thought for that. Triss didn't mind, rather, she kept on licking and sucking for as long as Yennefer needed her to, and then a few moments longer for good measure.

Yennefer collapsed against the bed, panting for breath. She laid one arm over her face as Triss moved up onto the bed and sat at its edge, wiping her face clean of the juices that had just been splattered onto it. Maxwell placed his hand against her shoulder as he walked past. "A wonderful session as always, the two of you are able to fulfill my needs completely." Rather than a pat on the shoulder, Yennefer received a spank on the behind, though she didn't react much to it.

"Of course, that's what you deserve, my king," Triss assured Maxwell, before slipping onto the bed with Yennefer. After tugging the other sorceress up towards the head of the bed, she embraced her in a snuggle, and the two of them were able to properly relax after the ordeal they had just been through. Their king glanced over at them with a smirk, and then he headed out of the room to take care of his other duties. They'd be easier, no doubt, having emptied his balls in two of his favourite advisors.


End file.
